Robot Hell's Angel
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: Fry, Leela, and Bender are trapped in Robot Hell, and to make matters worse, someone took Bender's last beer! But after getting to know the thief a bit better, he realizes getting his beer stolen turns out to be a good thing, and this thief isn't so bad after all. (Contains OC/canon) Bender/OC love-hate friendship and casual sex, Fry/Leela fluff, and minor Robot Devil/OC


**Robot Hell's Angel**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I thought I'd try writing a serious Futurama fic instead of just doing my Futurama "My Immortal" parody. I had some serious ones up on here before, but I deleted them because... well, I felt they were just badly written and the characters weren't portrayed accurately. This fic borrows some ideas from an older fic of mine that I've removed from here for the aforementioned reasons. Hopefully this redux will be better then the original idea. ****Though this fic has some OC/canon pairing in it, I hope you like it regardless. **** I myself like OC/canon fics as long as they're written nicely and the canon guys are kept in character. ****I tried my hardest to write something nice, and I really worked on trying to keep everyone in character, so I hope you find the fic decent. It's rated M for mentions of robot sex but it's nothing especially graphic, and other than that this is pretty much T rated. Anyways, enjoy the fic! ...or not... I hope it's not crappy...  
**

_Bender's day had started out great. After joining Fry and Leela for breakfast at Dinkin' Donuts, the three friends had headed to work together as usual. On this particular day, there weren't that many deliveries that Professor Farnsworth needed them to take care of, which his employees were glad for. Having such few deliveries meant that Bender could waste the day smoking, drinking, and looking at porno magazines, that Fry could watch TV for hours on end, and that Leela could rest and relax for a while. The purple haired cyclops hadn't been feeling well lately, for the past week or two she'd been plagued by fatigue, nausea, moodiness, and occasional vomiting. Fry was concerned about her health, he repeatedly insisted she go see a doctor (preferably one other than Zoidberg) but Leela adamantly refused. She claimed she was fine and that the strange symptoms would eventually pass, but her boyfriend wasn't so sure. He was becoming suspicious of her constant refusal of medical attention. He believed she was keeping something hidden from him. Fry desperately wanted to know what she was hiding, but he knew better than to pry. He figured Leela would decide to tell him eventually._

_"I wonder when they'll start showing those new Pastarama episodes again." The aforementioned mutant yawned tiredly, resting her head on Fry's shoulder. The two were sitting together on the couch in the Planet Express employee lounge, and Bender was standing off to the side drinking a beer. They were all watching a cartoon on TV, it was one of their favorite TV shows aside from All My Circuits, Everybody Loves Hypnotoad, and The Scary Door. This show was a science fiction cartoon called Pastarama, which chronicled the adventures of a taco-truck driver named Peter A. Chip, who was addressed simply as Chip by his friends, a cavewoman named Eeba, and a Chilean dinosaur named Muncher Ramirez. Chip had been sent back in time to the year 2000, when supposedly dinosaurs and cavepeople existed. Fry, having lived during that time period, knew very well that this was untrue, but he really didn't care. Pastarama was one of the greatest cartoons he'd ever seen despite its gross historical inaccuracies._

_"I think the Inforock Wiki said that the second half of this season starts airing in June. I wish it was sooner though, I can't wait to see the rest of the new episodes." Fry replied._

_"If they're anything like the new ones they've shown so far, they're gonna be great! Hey, remember the first episode of this new season, where Muncher had a son with that T-Rex?" Bender inquired._

_"Oh yeah, I loved that one! Muncher was such a good dad to his son, although that T-Rex was a horrible mother. She wanted to stick the kid in a tar pit!" Fry laughed, recalling the aforementioned episode._

_"I liked that episode too, but it made me all emotional. I wish Muncher didn't have to give up Munch's memories..." Leela mumbled sadly._

_"Aww don't worry Leela, maybe they'll have Munch's memories get restored somehow in a later episode." Fry suggested happily, trying to cheer up his girlfriend. Leela smiled at him, she loved how he always tried to keep her happy. That was one of his most endearing qualities. The two shared a brief kiss and cuddled lovingly as they continued watching TV. They were excited to see that the next episode in the Pastarama marathon was going to be the very first episode of the show, in which the main characters Chip, Muncher, and Eeba met each other for the first time. Bender took a cigar out of his chest compartment and lit it up, taking a few puffs from it. Fry noticed that Leela grew agitated by this._

_"Bender!" She snapped angrily.  
_

_"What?" The bending unit replied, confused as to why the cyclops was upset.  
_

_"I thought I told you not to smoke around me!"  
_

_"You never told me that!"_

_"Yes I did! I specifically told you last Friday not to smoke around me because I'm pr... pretty sure it's not going to help me feel better!"_

_"No, you didn't say that. Right, Fry?"_

_"Well no, I don't think so..." The delivery boy replied.  
_

_"Oh, so you're taking his side now?" Leela huffed, crossing her arms.  
_

_"Leela, please calm down-" Fry started to say, but Leela didn't stay to listen to him. Her face went pale and she clamped her right hand firmly over her mouth, placing her other hand on her stomach. She quickly dashed out of the lounge and into the adjacent bathroom, Fry assumed she had to puke again. He sighed and shook his head, leaning back against the couch._

_"What the hell's up with her? This past week, she's been even more aggressive and bossy than she normally is. And she keeps blowing chunks every five minutes!" Bender stated, throwing his arms up in frustration.  
_

_"I don't know what's wrong with her, Bender... but Leela's been acting kind of nervous around me lately, I think she's hiding something. I hope she's not seeing another guy behind my back..." Fry replied worriedly.  
_

_"Aw don't worry Fry. You might be a loser but Leela loves you, she wouldn't cheat on you."_

_"Thanks, Bender..."_

_Just then, the doors leading into the employee lounge opened and in shuffled Professor Farnsworth. "Good news, everyone! I have another delivery for you!" He announced in his usual upbeat manner._

_"Hooray, more work..." Bender cheered unenthusiastically._

_"Where are we going this time?" Asked Fry._

_"Oh, nowhere far! You'll be going to New New Jersey to deliver these rare Twinkies to governor Chris Christie's head. Eh, where's Leela?" The Professor replied, noticing that his pilot was missing._

_"She's in the bathroom, I'll go get her after Bender and I load the ship with the Twinkies." Said Fry._

_"Alright then, off you go!" The Professor chuckled._

_With that, Fry and Bender headed into the hangar. In no time at all, they managed to load the ship up with the Twinkies, which had recently become a rare and expensive delicacy since Hostess was going out of business. Not too long after the Twinkies had been loaded up, Leela entered the hangar. She still looked somewhat sick, but she seemed well enough to work. She boarded the ship with Fry and Bender, started it up, and off they flew. It was time to make another routine delivery. Or at least that's what the three thought it would be..._

**************************************************************

Bender ran through the hellish depths of New New Jersey as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging hoard after hoard of the Robot Devil's demon robots. The sound of Fry and Leela's screams were still fresh in his mind; he briefly thought of going back for them. But the thought was quickly abandoned. A rescue attempt would be futile. There was no possible way he could save the two all by himself! He was just one robot, and the Robot Devil had an entire army of mechanical demons at his disposal. If he tried to rise up against them, he would surely be captured as well. The beer-guzzling bending unit decided his best option at this point would be to find a place to hide for a bit until the commotion died down and then return to the ship to call the Professor for help. Then he could save his meatbag friends.

"Ow! My ass!" Bender cried out in pain as an uncomfortable stinging sensation coursed through his rear. Glancing behind himself, he noticed that one of the demon robots stuck a pitchfork in his ass. Irritated by the attack, he yanked the pitchfork out of his rear and hurled it back at the demons. It impaled one of them in the chest, the force of the blow caused the wounded demon to fall to the ground with a loud metallic thud. The other demon robots payed the injured one no mind as they continued chasing Bender. They were steadily gaining on him, he couldn't outrun them for much longer. "Crap..." Bender muttered. He had to get them off his tail, and fast.

He ran further and further into the desolate recesses of Robot Hell, rounding a corner and making his way down a darkened hallway. Surprisingly, the demon robots had seemed to gradually tire of following him. He could still see some of them lingering together in the distance, just standing there whilst exchanging worried glances. Bender was unaware of why they had stopped, but frankly he didn't care all that much. He simply viewed it as an opportunity to keep hauling ass. The demons made no effort to pursue him.

"This isn't good! What if he runs into _her_? He is near her favorite dwelling, after all." One of the demons spoke up after the bending unit was long gone.

"That would surely upset the Boss." Another replied.

"But she handles herself quite well, she'd easily overpower that unruly manbot." A third interrupted.

"What if they start a brawl, and he injures her? The Boss would kill us!" Said the first demon.

"I suggest we inform him that the bending unit is within close proximity of her. Come, we must go immediately!" The second suggested.

The demon robots hurried off to find their leader. Bender meanwhile had escaped into an area of Robot Hell he had never seen before during his past visits. It was a very volatile place, somewhat cave-like in quality, with magma and flames spewing out of geysers that opened up like bullet wounds in the rusty metal ground. There were several small pools of what appeared to be lava and giant hot springs of steaming oil. Metal stalagmites littered the ground, and stalactites peppered the ceiling. Small rivers of ebony black oil steadily dripped from their tips onto the floor below.

"That's weird, I don't remember this place being here. Then again, I've never been in this part of Robot Hell before." Bender thought aloud.

He spent a minute or two just wandering around this newly discovered area, surveying it for any traces of demon robots or the Robot Devil. He let out a sigh of relief once he realized he was all alone. Bender sat down amongst the stalagmites and lit up a cigar, taking a quick puff from it. He thought it best to wait for a bit to make sure the demons had truly stopped pursuing him, then he'd sneak away back to the ship. Until the moment was right for that, he opted to pass the time doing what he did best-smoking and drinking.

He opened his chest compartment up and reached inside, searching for some beer to go with his cigar. He hadn't had a chance recently to swipe any alcohol from New New York's local liquor stores, so he was running a little low on booze. Luckily, he still had one beer left. Bender smiled as he withdrew the beer from his chest compartment and popped the bottle open. He took a swig of the familiar alcohol, followed by a fiery belch.

"Aw yeah, that's the good stuff." He smirked, taking another swig and a few more puffs from his cigar. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like the sound one's high heels make when they stroll across a hard floor. Bender perked up, turning to face the direction the noise had come from. Were the demon robots back? Or even worse, had the Robot Devil found him? He could swear he saw someone hiding amongst the larger stalagmites off in the distance. Bender set his beer down and got up, cautiously tip-toeing over to get a better look. Nobody appeared to be there. "Must be imagining things..." He muttered. He trotted back to the spot where he'd left his beer, but he quickly realized something was amiss. The beer was gone.

"What the-hey, who took my beer!?" He exclaimed, perplexed as to what had happened to his booze.

"Hey buddy, looking for this?" A voice laughed teasingly from behind him. So there was the good for nothing beer thief. Bender slowly turned around, sporting a bitter grimace. He was expecting to come face to face with one of the Robot Devil's demon robots, but to his surprise it wasn't a demon that was standing before him. _It was a ladybot that had taken his booze_.

He had never seen this girl before. He took a good look at her, sizing her up. She had dark burgundy hair done up with a gold headband and two gold leaf hairpins, and she was about the same height as Bender himself was if not a little bit shorter. She was quite beautiful, Bender noted, although he found that she had a few unusual features not normally found in fembots. A pair of small yellow horns poked out of her burgundy hair, a demon tail trailed off behind her, sharp pointed claws were where normal fingers should've been, and her metal was of a red hue, one that demon robots commonly possessed. Bender assumed this girl was some sort of hybrid, perhaps half demon and half normal fembot. But her background wasn't that concerning to him at the moment, his first priority was getting his beer back from her. "Hey! Give me back my beer you jerk!" He demanded. He reached out and tried to grab the booze from the girl, she jerked it away from him before he could take it.

"No way-finders keepers, losers weepers!" She replied haughtily. She took a swig of the beer, followed by a flaming hiccup. Bender grew even more annoyed.

"Stop drinking it, it was mine first! Give it back!" He grumbled.

"Alright, if you insist. But you've got to catch me first!" The girl giggled, wagging her tail in a playful manner like an excited dog would. Not two seconds later she ran off, taking the beer with her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bender yelled. He took off after her, chasing her through the stalagmites and dodging dangerously hot magma geysers. A couple of times when he gained on the girl, she tried to trip him, causing him to almost fall. Luckily, he managed to keep his footing and avoid any nasty spills. The chase continued for quite a while, as the girl was very agile. Bender had no idea how she could run so fast, especially since she was wearing heels. He was getting tired, though he was determined to keep up the chase. While most normal robots would've just abandoned the booze by this point, thinking it wouldn't be worth the effort to get it back, the bending unit's stubbornness urged him on-he was going to reclaim his beer if it was the last thing he did! "You'll never catch me!" The girl laughed cockily, taunting the manbot running alongside her. Ironically, right after she said that she tripped and fell face first onto the ground, dropping the beer. Bender couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Ha ha! Looks like the booze is mine now!" He smirked, taking the beer back. The girl shot him a nasty glare as she rose from the ground, turning to face him.

"Hey, that's not fair! I tripped!" She complained.

"It is too fair! You kept trying to trip me while I was chasing you!" Bender pointed out.

"You're not nice!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

"Eat my fierce fiery flames!"

With that, the two robots became involved in a furious brawl. The girl somehow conjured up some fire in her hands and launched it towards Bender, but being made of metal it had little effect on him. Irritated, he punched the girl hard in the face, knocking her down. She growled angrily as she regained her footing, staring daggers at her opponent. Now she was really mad. She rolled up her sleeves, as did Bender, and the two tackled each other to the ground. Punches flew wildly, kicks and scratches were constant. Despite the violence, neither one of the robots was willing to give in and relinquish the beer. The battle between them went on for what seemed like hours, eventually Bender managed to gain the upper hand by pinning the girl down against the floor. She writhed beneath him, attempting to free herself from his grasp. But try as she might, she couldn't escape. Bender was too strong for her. "There-I pinned you, I win!" He declared, taking his beer back and holding it high as if it were a prized trophy.

"You wish! This fight isn't over yet!" The girl retorted. She kicked Bender hard in the chest, knocking him off of her and onto his back. In no time at all he had gone from pinning the girl to being pinned himself, which he didn't take too kindly to. He was thankful nobody was spectating their fight. It would've done a number on his ego if anybody saw him get pinned by a lady. The girl grabbed the beer from him once again, casting him a smug grin. "Looks like I win, the beer's mine now." She gloated, laughing triumphantly.

"Oh no it isn't!" A new voice interrupted. The girl's laughter immediately ceased. As he glanced over in the direction from which the voice had come from, Bender understood why she went silent-the Robot Devil had appeared. Robot Hell's dark overlord approached the two brawling robots, looking incredibly displeased. He took the beer from the girl and tossed it into one of the nearby lava puddles. The bottle melted considerably as the booze fizzled and boiled inside of it.

"Great, now neither of us gets the beer!" Bender muttered.

"Oh shut up, you stupid imp!" The girl grumbled in reply.

"Young lady, what on Earth are you doing in _his _company!? He didn't harm you, did he? Oh, look at you! You're all scratched up and dented, you poor thing!" The Robot Devil cried, rushing over to the girl. He embraced her in a tender hug, holding her tightly against his chest as if he didn't ever want to let her go. Bender was confused by his concern, never had he ever seen the Robot Devil act so worried over anyone. Why was he doting upon this young robot? She didn't seem all that special. The demon girl gently shoved the hellish overlord away, seemingly annoyed by his empathy.

"Relax, Dad-I'm perfectly fine. This guy couldn't hurt a fly, you should've seen how easily I pinned him!" The girl huffed, exasperation evident in her voice. Bender's eyes widened at her statement-did she just call the Robot Devil _dad_!?

"Whoa, wait a minute! Hold the phone! Beelzebot's your father!?" He gasped. The girl nodded, confirming his suspicion. "Well, yeah. If he wasn't my Dad I wouldn't be addressing him as such, you silly imp! I thought you would've known of my heritage already, everyone knows who_ I_ am!"

"Well, not me!" Bender replied. Since when did Beelzebot have a daughter? He'd never seen this chick before.

"Ah yes, I don't believe you've ever gotten acquainted with my daughter, Bender. And that's a good thing-I wouldn't want my precious little angel associating with horrible robots like you. But I suppose I should introduce you to her anyways since the two of you have managed to cross paths." The Robot Devil decided. He held his hand out to the girl, she grabbed it and got off of Bender, joining her father's side. Bender sat up, staring at the two robots overlooking him. He was glad that he wasn't being pinned anymore, but he knew he was boned. Being found by both Beelzebot _and_ his daughter was obviously not good. Looking more closely at the aforementioned robots, the bending unit could now see quite a few resemblances between the two. He wondered why he hadn't realized it earlier...

"Bender, this is Demonica. As you already know, she's my daughter. Demonica, this is that bending unit that I always tell you and your mother about, the one I absolutely loathe. His name is Bender." The Robot Devil introduced the two robots, gesturing to each one as he spoke of them. Demonica, as she was revealed to be named, seemed somewhat amused to be in the presence of one of her father's enemies.

"Oh, so you're that guy that Dad hates! Ha, you're not as tough as I imagined you to be. Pinning your ass down was easy!" She giggled. Bender shot a perturbed glare at her.

"Hey! I'm tough! Look, the only reason you even pinned me down was because I let you."

"_Sure you did_."

"Don't get all sarcastic on my ass, lady!"

"I will and I did!"

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a jerk too!"

"Will you two kindly stop arguing!?" The Robot Devil shouted. All the yelling and fighting was getting on his nerves. Both his daughter and enemy quieted down, though they were still glaring menacingly at each other, silently conveying their hostile feelings.

"Demonica, you should know better than to go around starting arguments with the likes of him." Beelzebot scolded the young demon. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"But Dad, I didn't start it, he did!"

"No I didn't! It was you! You took my beer!"

"Well you're the one who left it unattended!"

"I didn't think someone'd steal it!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Robot Devil roared once more, hushing the quarrelsome robots. "Bender, you're coming with me! I'm not letting you escape a second time!" He announced. He grabbed the bending unit by the arm and started dragging him off as Demonica looked on. She seemed a little upset, Bender assumed she was still angry with him.

The Robot Devil brought him to what looked like some sort of jail cell, where a group of demon robots chained him to the wall and locked him up. After they'd left, he tried to break free from the chains, but they were too strong even for him. He was stuck there.

"Great, now I'm boned..." He grumbled. There would be no escaping this time. He lowered his head, defeated. All he could do now was wait and see what fate would await him.

_*CRASH*_

Bender looked up, startled by the noise. He soon realized that Demonica had entered his cell. The young demon had tripped over some nearby scrap metal, which was what caused all the ruckus. Naturally, Bender wasn't that thrilled to see her again.

"Well well, if it isn't _Beelzebot Junior_. What a _lovely _surprise." He scoffed sarcastically. Demonica got up and dusted herself off, casting an irritated expression at the captive robot.

"Let's stop with the childish nicknames, okay? Look, I'm not trying to cause anymore trouble for you." She professed.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? I don't believe that crap for a second!" Bender sneered.

"You're just saying that because you're mad that I took your beer!" She retorted.

"Well there's that and there's the fact you're the Robot Devil's kid. I'm not gonna trust any kids of his." He pointed out matter of factly. Demonica grimaced, she took a few steps forward.

As she approached Bender, she raised one of her hands up, looking as if she was going to strike him. He half thought she might try and smack him around for fun, since she knew he couldn't attack her back due to the chains restraining him. But thankfully that wasn't what she did. Instead, she reached out and stuck her claws into the locks on the chains. She seemed to be using them in a manner similar to a lock pick. A clicking noise was heard. The locks came undone and the chains dropped to the floor. Bender stepped out of the rusty metal bindings, feeling a wave of ecstasy overcome him-he was free. As happy as he was to have been released, he tried not to show it. He was incredibly confused. Why was she, of all people, freeing him? She was well aware that he was one of her father's enemies.

"Do you trust me now?" The young demon smirked.

"What gives?" Bender inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you let me out of there? Don't you know your old man hates my guts? He made that pretty clear back there..."

"Well yeah, but just because Dad hates you doesn't mean I do."

"Wait-are you saying you actually _like_ me?"

"In a strictly platonic way, yes. You seem like fun even if you are a jerk, I'd like to have a friend like you."

"Why the hell did you take my beer then?!"

"I wanted some booze! My father refuses to let me drink any, all he lets me have is that gross mineral oil crap!"

"Well then go out and buy yourself some beer!"

"I'm broke, what would I buy it with? And stealing's more fun anyways!"

"Well duh, of course it's more fun to steal-I mean, you get the beer and on top of that it's free! But you can't steal _my_ beer, go steal some from BoozMart or something!"

"I didn't feel like dragging my ass all the way to BoozMart! Do you know how far away that place is from here?"

"That was my last beer though! You know what, screw you! I don't have time for this, I gotta go save my meatbag friends..." Bender grumbled. He tried to leave, but Demonica quickly stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"Wait, your friends are here too?"

"Yeah. My human friends. Your Dad has them somewhere. What's it to you?"

"It's funny you should mention that, I saw some humans around here earlier-two of them, to be precise. One of them was kind of freaky looking, she only had one eye. And the other one had two eyes and fiery orange hair. Are those the humans you're looking for?"

"Yup, they're the ones."

"I think I know where my father has them... I could take you there if you'd like." She suggested. Bender pondered her offer for a moment. He still didn't trust her, but to be honest he really had no idea where Fry and Leela were being held at. And by this point he felt too lazy to drag his ass all the way back to the Planet Express ship to get some help. He decided he'd take a risk and let Demonica aid him. After all, what else was he going to do?

"Fine, let's go." He said to her. He tried to leave once more, she grabbed him by the arm.

"In a minute, Bender. First, we have to make a deal." She informed him, displaying a saccharine smile.

"A deal? Ugh... I should've been expecting this from you... alright, what do you want?" Bender sighed.

"Oh nothing sordid, I assure you. All I want you to do in return for me helping you find your friends is for you to have sex with me." Demonica stated in an almost disturbingly casual tone.

"You want me to screw you!?" Bender gasped, taken aback by her request. He hadn't been expecting her to ask for sex, she must've been pretty desperate...

"Yeah, that's all. Just nail me really quickly and then we'll go find your fleshy meatsack friends." She replied.

"Hell no! I'm not screwing you! I thought you said you only liked me in a 'strictly platonic' way!"

"Yes, but... well, I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I like to do something devious behind my Dad's back for fun. And screwing you is certainly a devious thing to do, with you being one of his enemies and all. Why don't you want to do it? I'm not ugly or anything!"

"Honey, you're far from ugly. But I know better than to screw you!"

"You're worried Dad'll catch us, aren't you?"

"Pretty much. I can't think of anything that would get my ass murdered faster than being caught with my antenna inside you!"

"Oh come on, you coward. Dad won't even know!"

"Demonica, I'm not going to screw you."

"Yes you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"Alright, fine. I bet you're not even good in bed anyways, with a little antenna like that."

"Hey! My antenna is NOT little!"

"You can lie to yourself all you want, that doesn't change the truth!" Demonica teased him, laughing meanly. Bender was getting tired of her taunting and snarky comments. The damage she was doing to his ego was slowly pushing him to anger. No man likes having his antenna made fun of. A curious idea wormed its way into Bender's head-maybe if he screwed her good she'd have second thoughts about his "size" Sure, it'd be giving her what she wanted, and he'd be running the risk of getting his ass beat by the Robot Devil, but at least he'd be able to show her just how good in bed he could really be. Bender grabbed Demonica by the shoulders and pulled her forcefully into a kiss, she seemed surprised by this move. He forced her against the wall, placing his hand on her ass as he made out with her.

"So you wanna get nailed, huh? Well then I'll nail you better than a nail gun could!" He leered, breaking the kiss.

"No, wait!" She cried, pulling away from the bending unit's embrace.

"What? I thought you wanted me to do you!" He grumbled. She was really testing his patience...

"Oh believe me, I do. But you can't screw me here. Someone'll see us. Let's go somewhere a little more private..." She suggested. Bender agreed to this, so he followed her through Robot Hell all the way back to the cave like area where they'd first encountered each other. He didn't really understand why she thought this area would allow them more privacy then the other one, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to get this over with so he could prove his antenna was adequate and save his friends. Demonica laid down on the ground amongst all the metallic stalagmites, coiling her tail around her slender body.

"Okay, now you can screw me."

"Alright, fine. No more pussy footcupping around from you though! You wanted me to do this so I'm gonna do it!"

"Be my guest, I'm all yours."

Bender got over her and kissed her again, taking her into his arms. He had to admit he was at least a little into having sex with her-after all, she was very attractive. On top of that, it'd been awhile since he had last screwed a fembot, and after this was over with he could brag to all his friends about how he'd banged Beelzebot's hot ass daughter. That was sure to win him some social standing. After a few minutes of making out and doing some other foreplay, he decided it was time to get down to business. He took a condom out of his chest compartment and slipped it onto his antenna, making sure it was on securely and that there were no rips or tears. Following Ben's birth, Bender had become more cautious and had started using protection during sex to avoid impregnating any more fembots. One kid was enough for him, he didn't need any more little bastards running around his apartment, and especially not any whom the Robot Devil would be the grandfather of_._ Gazing down at the demon girl beneath him, Bender noticed she seemed nervous. He didn't think much of it, assuming she was simply worried that they would be caught by someone.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Go ahead." She replied calmly. The bending unit still sensed a subtle hint of anxiety in her voice, but he didn't say anything. He kept himself focused on the task at hand and thrust his antenna deeply into her internal drive. Demonica winced in pain, cursing under her breath as she gripped tightly at his shoulders. Bender was perplexed. He wondered if his antenna was too big for her to handle, or if he was being too rough with her. She had proved to be a strong fembot, but still...

"Hey... are you feeling alright? It's not too big for you, is it?" He inquired, assuming his "size" was the problem. Demonica cracked a bashful smile at him.

"I-it hurts a lot... but I think I'll be fine. It's normal for this to be painful, right?" She laughed, though her voice had a strained edge to it.

"What are you, crazy!? Sex isn't supposed to hurt you, it's supposed to make you feel good!" Bender remarked.

"I know that, you fool! What I mean is, well... the first time. That's supposed to hurt, right?" She mumbled.

"Well yeah for ladies it is, but I don't see why you'd-oh... oh crap, now I get it." He replied, understanding what she was hinting at. _This was her first time_. Glancing down at where their "parts" interlocked, he could see several small droplets of oil trickling down the length of his antenna-she was bleeding. This bleeding was a normal occurrence during the loss of a fembot's virginity, caused by the manbot's antenna breaking the thin circuit board shielding the opening of the fembot's internal drive, similar to what happens during a human female's first sexual encounter. Even though it was a perfectly normal event, it still left Bender feeling shocked. This was the first time in a long time he'd taken a fembot's virginity.

"You were a virgin?!"

"Yeah, I was... until now, that is."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask... I didn't think you'd mind much."

"Well this is just great, now I'm boned!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm sure your Dad wouldn't exactly be thrilled if he found out you 'lost it' to me..."

"You seriously think I'm going to tell my Dad I screwed you? Hell no! Nobody will know about this aside from the two of us."

"Can I tell my friends I nailed you?"

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"So they'll think I'm cool." Demonica rolled her eyes at him, stifling a giggle.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind you telling your friends, so long as they don't tell my father..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't."

"Good... it doesn't hurt as much anymore, you can keep going."

"Aw yeah, let's get freaky..."

They kept their sex brief, knowing they had the more pressing matter of saving Fry and Leela to tend to. Once they had finished up, Bender took a cigar from his chest compartment and started smoking it. He glanced over at Demonica, watching with immense curiosity as she took a cigarette from one of her pocket compartments and conjured up a small flame in her hand to light it. What a strange talent that was!

"Was it good for you too?" She asked casually, taking a puff from her cigarette.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Bender replied.

"Well, now that you've taken care of your part of our deal, I suppose I should take care of mine... shall we go find your friends now?"

"Sure."

The two robots rose from the ground and tossed their thoroughly-smoked cigars into a nearby lava puddle. They meandered about through Robot Hell with Demonica leading the way, Bender wasn't quite sure where she was taking him, but he was beginning to feel he could let his guard down around her. She was proving to be quite helpful, having freed him and such, and she seemed... well... she seemed pretty interesting. Sure she was hotheaded and thieving, but she was interesting nonetheless. He'd have to make a note to maybe buy her a drink sometime, get to know her a bit more. Maybe they could be friends. It'd be nice to have another robot friend. Having a bunch of meatbag pals suited Bender just fine, though it was always nice to be in the company of his fellow automatons too.

"Hey... I gotta ask, how'd you learn to do that thing with the fire, making it appear in your hands like that?" He asked as she lit up another cigarette. She shrugged in response.

"I dunno, I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember. I think it's an ability that all demon robots have. My Dad and the other demons can do it too, but my Mom can't."

"Your Mom's not a demon?"

"No, she's a normal fembot."

"Oh... are she and your Dad married?"

"Of course, they've been married since the mid 2970's. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. It's just that aside from you and a few showgirls, I've never seen any ladybots around here. And a few years ago your Dad tried to marry one of my meatbag friends. Though it was mostly so he could get his hands back from another meatbag I know, I don't think it was because he was in love with her..."

"Wait a minute-your friends are Fry and Leela?!"

"Yeah, they're the ones your Dad's holding hostage. Has he told you about them too?"

"He's mentioned them to me occasionally, though he hasn't gone into many details. All he's really said is that he doesn't like your friend Fry very much, though he feels indifferent towards the one you call Leela... regarding my mother, however, you probably haven't seen her around here before because she doesn't spend all of her time in Robot Hell with Dad and I. She spends half the year with my grandad in New New York. Oh, but you should've seen her when she found out Dad tried to marry Leela-you would not believe how much she flipped out over that! She was mad as hell!"

"What did she do?"

"Well, she and Dad started arguing. She was all like 'Beelze! Who is this Leela woman the demons are telling me about!?' and Dad was all like 'Nobody, dear!' and Mom said 'If she's nobody, then why did you try to marry her? Are you seeing other women behind my back?!' and Dad said "No of course not! You don't understand, darling! I wasn't really going to marry her, she's a human for Robot Christ's sake! It was a sham wedding staged so I could get my hands back from that holophonor-playing imbecile!" but Mom didn't want to hear it and made him sleep on the couch that night... but they made up the next day, which was all well and good. Though Mom still really resents Leela, even though she's never met her as far as I'm aware. I guess she's simply afraid of losing Dad to her. She has this irrational phobia of Dad leaving her for another woman."

"Your Mom's got nothing to worry about. Leela's not a robosexual, she's been going out with Fry for the past year." Bender assured her, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter. Her imitations of her parents were rather amusing...

"I figured that was the case, Dad told me she wasn't too happy when he tried to fake-marry her."

"Yeah... so are we getting closer to her and Fry?"

"We should be, if my theory of where my father's holding them is correct. But I really must ask you-what were you three doing here anyways? It's not exactly a destination tourists frequent. Were you here to make a deal with my father?"

"No, Fry and I have done that a few times before but that wasn't why we were here this time."

"Why were you guys here then?"

"It's a long story..."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"Eh, alright. I guess I'll tell you... so you see, Fry, Leela, and I work at a delivery company run by Fry's distant nephew, and we'd just left on a delivery to New New Jersey to deliver these rare Twinkies to the governor. Things were going great at first, but then everything went downhill..."  
_  
************************************************************************_

_The ship was just entering New New Jersey, in another five minutes Fry, Leela, and Bender would reach their destination and be able to deliver the Twinkies to Governor Christie's head. Suddenly, the ship's dark matter indicator started blinking and beeping, and the ship began to lose altitude._

_"Uh oh, we're boned!" Exclaimed Bender as they careened towards the Earth._

_"What's happening!?" Fry panicked._

_"We're out of fuel!" Leela informed him. The three screamed in terror as the shipped crashed onto the street below. Luckily, there didn't appear to be much damage and nobody was hurt._

_"Bender!" Leela screeched furiously, turning her attention to the bending unit. "I told you a million times to refuel the ship before we left!"_

_"Actually Leela, you only told him fifteen or sixteen times..." Fry pointed out, only to receive a cold glare from his girlfriend._

_"Well if I hadn't been distracted by all your yelling and whining about me smoking around you, maybe I would've remembered to do it!" Bender replied. Leela looked like she wanted to beat the living crap out of him, though she held herself back. She shook her head, sighing dejectedly._

_"Well, since the ship's out of fuel and Nibbler's litterbox is empty, it looks like we'll have to walk all the way to the gas station to get some more dark matter..." She declared._

_"Walk there!? Do you know how far away the closest gas station is?!" Bender gasped._

_"Well how else do you suppose we get there, Mr. Rodriguez?" Leela retorted._

_"I dunno, I'm a robot not a miracle worker." Bender sneered._

_"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's take a shortcut through Robot Hell! It says on this map that if we go through there, it'll only take us about twenty minutes to reach the nearest gas station. That's a lot faster than the hour it'd normally take!" Fry announced happily, gesturing to a map he had pulled up on his eyePhone.  
_

_"Fry, that's a stupid idea! Going through Robot Hell's just asking for trouble!" Leela criticized him._

_"But hey, we won't have to walk as far if we take a shortcut through there! And it's not like the Robot Devil's specifically trying to hunt us down or anything!" Fry defended.  
_

_"Yeah, if we lay low he won't even know we're there!" Bender added.  
_

_"But-"_

_"Come on, Leela. Trust me, we'll be fine."_

_"Oh lord... alright Fry, fine. If it'll save us some time, we'll go..."_

"So then we left the ship and started walking through Robot Hell, but then Fry had to take a leak..."

_"Fry! I asked you if you had to pee right before we left!"_

_"No you didn't!"_

_"Ugh..."_

_"Stupid meatbags and your gross bodily functions..."_

_"I really really have to pee..."_

_"Can't you hold it?"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh lord... okay, if you really have to go, then go over there." Leela grumbled, gesturing to a cluster of lava puddles and scrap metal. Fry hurried over there and unzipped his pants to take care of his "business". But just as he was finishing up, he got an unpleasant surprise-a geyser of magma and fire erupted nearby, and it lit his hair aflame. Fry started screaming and running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off, Bender took a fire extinguisher out of his chest compartment and managed to put out his friend's flaming hair._

_"Fry! Shut up before you get us caught!" He scolded._

_"Uh oh... I think it's too late for that." Leela mumbled. Looking off in her direction, Fry and Bender came face to face with none other than the Robot Devil, accompanied by several demon bots._

_"Aw crap, we're boned..."_

"And that's how we ended up in this mess." Bender finished recounting their ordeal.

"Oh wow... that surely was... um... an interesting story."

"Yup. We got caught all because Fry had to pee... stupid meatbags and their bladders... I wonder what's happening to him and Leela."

"If I had to guess, I'd say Dad's about to torture them."

Meanwhile, Fry and Leela were being held in a dungeon-esque area of Robot Hell with several demon robots guarding them. A demon stood on either side of the both of them, making sure they were unable to escape the chains binding them to the wall. The demon to the right of Leela tightened her chains a bit, she winced as she felt the linked metal constricting her body.

"Ow, watch it!" She snapped. The demon robot ignored her demand and tightened the chains even more.

"Well well, look who the demons dragged in-if it isn't Fry and Leela." An all too familiar voice smirked coyly. Both Fry and Leela recognized it as the Robot Devil, their suspicions were confirmed when the aforementioned overlord of Robot Hell stepped out of the shadows to approach them. To their confusion, he was dressed in an apron and wielding a large butcher knife.

"Why are you wearing an apron?" Fry asked abruptly, noting the hellish robot's unusual choice of attire. Some of the demon robots snickered at his comment, their leader shot them a threatening glare. The demons immediately quieted down, lowering their heads.

"Ugh... look, I was cooking dinner, okay?" Beelzebot grumbled.

"I thought robots didn't need to eat."

"We don't necessarily need to eat, but we can if we want to. That's not important, though. What's important is that I deal with the both of you."

"You're not gonna kill us, are you!?" Fry panicked.

"Certainly not. While I could do that, I think it's much more fun to torture you instead!" The Robot Devil laughed.

"I think being trapped here is torture enough-this place is all hot and muggy, I can barely breathe, these chains are too tight-it's horrible!" Leela complained.

"You certainly are complaining a lot today, aren't you?"

"I'm not feeling well and I'm pregnant, what do you expect!" The cyclops spat angrily. But her anger soon turned to uneasiness as she realized what she had just said-she'd just revealed her secret, the thing she'd been trying so hard to keep hidden. Now everyone knew, everyone was aware that she was with child. And Fry knew that he was going to be a father. She glanced over at the aforementioned delivery boy, he didn't seem all that shocked that she'd just revealed her pregnancy, which she thought was unusual. Wouldn't any normal man freak out at the mentioning of his girlfriend being pregnant? She didn't bother saying anything, now wasn't the best time to anyways.

"You're expecting a baby? Oh, drat... now I can't torture you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of the 'Fairness in Hell' Act of 2275 states that I must exempt anyone who's pregnant from my tortures and allow them to go free. You've managed to evade me this time, Leela, but rest assured that in about nine months, I'll be back for you... Doug, Lucifer, release her!" The Robot Devil commanded the two demons keeping Leela bound to the wall. Doug and Lucifer unlocked the chains restraining her and allowed her to go free, but she was reluctant to leave. Fry was still trapped.

"Don't worry, Leela. You go on and leave. I'll be fine." He assured her, a goofy grin present on his face. Leela frowned, unsure of what to do. But Fry nodded towards the door, urging her to go on without him. Hesitantly, she made her way out of the room. As she was leaving, she felt a pair of cold metal arms wrap around her body and pull her off to the side. She tried to yell out for help, but the robot holding her captive clapped their hand firmly over her mouth, muffling her scream. She glared fiercely at the assailant, wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of whoever it was. A pair of pale green glowing eyes stared down at her, expressing intense impatience.

"Can it, Big Boots! You'll screw up my plan!" Another familiar voice hissed bitterly. Leela's glare softened once she realized it was Bender who was restraining her. She'd been wondering where he'd gone off to after she and Fry were captured...

"I'll lead her out of here, Bender. You distract my Dad until I get back so he doesn't torture Fry with his uptempo singing and dancing or some other crap like that." The cyclops heard a second voice intervene. This voice was one she'd never heard before, a feminine voice. Though she wasn't familiar with this second speaker, Leela decided that she could at least partially trust the person if they were in cahoots with Bender. She felt Bender release his hold on her and cold metal claws wrapped themselves around her wrist. Gazing up, she was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. She recoiled, startled by this sight.

"Relax, Leela. She's not gonna hurt you." Bender assured her.

"Yeah, I'm on your side like Nationwide." The second person giggled.

"Who are you?" The purple-haired mutant inquired.

"An acquaintance of Bender's. My name is Demonica, daughter of Beelzebot. But my name and heritage aren't too important right now, what's important is that you come with me immediately. We have to hurry and get you and your fiery-haired friend out of here." Bender's friend replied. Before Leela could protest, Demonica started hurrying away with her in tow. Bender stayed behind, watching as the fembot and mutant left.

"Alright, it's showtime..." He said to himself.

"Ooh, so many methods I could use to torture you-but which one should I use first?" The Robot Devil mused, trying to think of a way to torture Fry.

"How about none of them?" Bender exclaimed, emerging from his hiding place. Both the Robot Devil and Fry were startled by his appearance.

"Bender!" They exclaimed in unison, though Fry seemed happy to see the bending unit while the Robot Devil was a mixture of angry and confused.

"How the hell did you escape again!?" Beelzebot spat furiously.

"No chains are strong enough to restrain Bender Bending Rodriguez!" Bender laughed triumphantly, not disclosing that Demonica had aided him.

"Why you little-argh... forget it, I'm done chasing after you. I guess if you've managed to escape twice, I can't trap you here... but Fry's staying with me!"

"But I don't wanna stay here!"

"That's not fair, can't we make a deal or something?"

"Well... the Fairness in Hell act also states that if someone is to beat me at Mario Kart Wii I have to let a friend of their choice go free, but if they lose they and their friend have to remain here... so Bender, care to challenge me to a race through the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"You're on! I got dibs on Wario!"

"Beelze! What's taking you so long?" An unfamiliar voice yelled furiously. Glancing in the direction of the voice, the robots and delivery boy saw that a fembot had entered the room. This fembot looked very similar to Demonica, only she was noticeably older and did not possess any demon features. Her metal was of a golden hue unlike the red one Demonica and Beelzebot possessed, and she was clad in an emerald green dress. She also wore an emerald pendant around her neck and had her hair done up with two gold leaf hairpins. Due to their striking resemblance, Bender assumed that this lady was Demonica's mother, and hence the Robot Devil's wife.

"It's nothing, Persephone! Go back to the kitchen, I'll come help you finish dinner in a minute!" The hellish overlord replied.

"Hey, who's that lady?" Fry asked curiously, nodding towards the fembot.

"That lady" as you call her, is Persephone-my wife."

"You're married!?"

"Of course I'm married! Are you deaf? I just told you that she's my wife!"

"Beelze, who's that fiery haired young man? And that bending unit, who's he?" Persephone interrupted, pointing to Fry and Bender.

"Oh they're just some fools I'm trying to torture, my dear. Now go on, I'll join you shortly. First, I have to take care of some other matters..." Beelzebot replied, turning back to Bender.

"Alright then... but wait, I must ask-where on Earth is Demonica? I can't seem to find her." Persephone inquired. Bender of course knew where she was, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't know, darling." The Robot Devil began, "I found her fighting over beer with this idiot earlier." He muttered, gesturing to Bender. "But I haven't seen her since then. She probably went out looking for more booze or jewelry to steal. I'll go out looking for her later. Bender, about that game of Mario Kart, you may play as any character you wish so long as you let me choose the courses we race upon. If you place higher than me by the end of the races, you win Fry's freedom as well as a solid gold Wii remo-uh oh!" Beelzebot exclaimed as he accidentally let go of the knife he was holding, which went flying through the air in Fry's direction. Naturally, the delivery boy screamed as the knife came hurtling towards him, heading straight for his face. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impending impact. But it never came.

Confused, he cracked one eye open, and he gasped in surprise. Standing before him was a robot he'd never seen before, one that looked like a mix of the Robot Devil and Persephone. And in her chest, the knife was stuck. The fembot let out a pained hiss, groping at her chest as oil spurted out from where she was impaled.

"Phew, that was close! Thanks lady! Are you okay?" Fry exclaimed. The fembot glowered at him, obviously she wasn't happy.

"Do I look like I'm okay, you stupid imp? I've got a knife stuck in my chest! Consider yourself lucky it hit me instead of you, a carbon-based creature like yourself would have been fatally wounded by something like this." She grumbled.

"Oh my lord! Demonica, I'm so sorry! I lost my grip, I didn't mean to throw that!" The Robot Devil cried, rushing over to make sure his daughter was alright. Persephone came to help too, and taking advantage of their being distracted Bender managed to free Fry and escape. The Robot Devil eventually noticed what they were up to, but by then it was too late to do anything about it-the bending unit and delivery boy were long gone. It wasn't worth going after them anyways, he had the more important matter of tending to his daughter's wound to take care of. He'd capture those two imbeciles and their pregnant friend another time.

"Come on Fry, this way!" Bender exclaimed, glancing at the redhead running alongside him.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Fry replied.

"Yeah, this is where Demonica said to go to get out of here!" Said Bender.

"You mean that girl that got stabbed?"

"Yup, that's her. She's Beelzebot's daughter."

"He's got a daughter!?"

"Yeah, she stole my beer and then we fought each other and her Dad locked me up. But then she freed me, I had hot sex with her, and she led me to you and Leela."

"Why'd she help you find us? Wouldn't that make her Dad angry? And why the hell did you bang her!?"

"She didn't really give much of an explanation for why she wanted to help me, she just said she thought I'd make a good friend... as for why I nailed her, well... it was part of a deal we made. Also she said my antenna was small. But I sure showed her how wrong she was, hahaha!"

"Oh... are we almost out of here? My legs hurt from all this running."

"Oh quit complaining, will ya?! I've heard enough of that crap from Leela!"

"Sorry..."

After five more minutes of awkward silence and running around through Robot Hell, the two finally reached an exit. Leela was there waiting for them. A look of relief appeared on her face the moment she saw her two friends emerge. She ran to Fry and wrapped her arms tightly around him, showering him with kisses.

"Fry! You escaped!" She cried between a kiss. Fry smiled, thoroughly enjoying all the affection he was receiving.

"Well actually, I didn't do anything. Bender freed me while the Robot Devil wasn't looking. You should've been there to see it, I almost got stabbed in the face with his knife but then his daughter walked in front of me and it hit her instead!" Fry replied.

"I'm so glad you didn't die, I need you to stay alive and help me raise our baby." Said Leela. She rubbed her tummy for emphasis, a smile crossing her face. Fry seemed confused.

"Leela, you can stop lying about being pregnant now. The Robot Devil freed you a while ago." He advised. The cyclops' smile faded. She grew frustrated. How could he think that!?

"What!? Fry, this isn't a lie at all! I really am pregnant! See, feel this! You can feel our baby kick!" She retorted furiously, grabbing Fry's hand and pressing it firmly against her belly. At first, the delivery boy felt nothing abnormal. All he could feel was the fabric of Leela's tanktop against his palm. But it didn't take long for him to realize that something was moving inside of her. It squirmed underneath his hand, delivering two weak kicks from within the cyclops' abdomen. The blood drained from the redhead's face as realization dawned upon him-he was going to be a father.

"Oh my god... y-you really are pregnant!" He gasped.

"See, I told you." Leela muttered dryly. Fry looked up at her, then at her stomach. Then up at her again, then back to her stomach. Then he fainted. Bender started laughing at him.

"Looks like someone didn't 'wrap it up' when they did the nasty!" He teased. Leela grimaced at the bending unit.

"Says the guy who knocked up the soda machine." She grumbled.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

"Bender, I don't have time for this! We need to finish the delivery! The Professor's probably wondering what's taking so long... here, grab Fry for me so we can leave." Leela demanded, pointing to the unconscious delivery boy. Bender complied, scooping up his friend and slinging him over his shoulder. With Fry in tow, the bending unit followed the purple haired pilot down the street, noticing that the sun was starting to set. They needed to hurry if they wanted to refuel the ship before darkness fell.

"Oh, I almost forgot something."

"What?"

"That girl who lead me out of there, the Robot Devil's daughter-she wanted me to give this to you." Leela reached into her pocket and took out a yellow post it note. She handed it to the bending unit, his glowing mechanical eyes scanned over the neatly printed cursive scrawled onto the small paper. He realized that it was a phone number, followed by a brief note.

"Call me sometime-Demonica." He read.

"Are you gonna call her?" Leela asked. Bender shrugged in response.

"I may, I may not. The girl took my last beer, but the sex was great. And she does the most hilarious imitation of the Robot Devil! You'll just have to wait and see, Leela..." He smirked, stuffing the post it note into his chest compartment. Leela rolled her eye at him.

"Oh lord..."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the story, but if not that's okay too c: please tell me what you thought! Also I own nothing except Demonica, Persephone, Lucifer, and the concept for Pastarama.  
**


End file.
